An ever increasing number of enterprises are turning to communications and data exchange facilitated by web sites on the Internet. A web site not only provides a company with a vehicle for delivering a listing of its products and services, but may also provide a mechanism to offer related information, such as product descriptions, application notes, technical literature and guides for product selection and training.
Use of this technology greatly decreases the costs and increases the timeliness of conveying information. Communication over the Internet is less expensive, more timely, and more effective, than traditional communication using postal mail, facsimile, telephone, etc. As such, a web site on the Internet provides a powerful information channel, accessible to anyone in the world with the appropriate equipment, without time or geographical restrictions. A web site further offers an opportunity to provide additional presentations and marketing situations to a large audience of customers.
One common problem encountered when delivering information is the quality of user presentations. Use of a web page based presentation allows an enterprise to present information in an interactive, graphical format which can be very effective in providing a user with complicated technical information.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide information, such as a product selection and training guide, in a format which utilizes the advantages of a web based representation, including the ability to navigate among various graphical and text presentations.